


Safe In His Danno’s Arms:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Episode: s05e08 Ka Hana Malu (Inside Job), Established Relationship, General, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, Protectiveness, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Torture, Tragedy, Wedding, Wedding Planning, exhausted, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was working on all cyclinders, & Danny breaks through his wall, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Safe In His Danno’s Arms:

*Summary: Steve was working on all cyclinders, & Danny breaks through his wall, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was going through a lot in his life, after he was tortured by Wo Fat, & he killed him, by shooting him. He scared of going through hell again. He is doing everything that he can to protect his ohana, even if he is exhausted, & can’t focus.

 

Their ohana was concerned, & they were expressing it to Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, who was his partner, best friend, & lover, He said this to them. “I know, Guys, I got this”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he reassuring him.

 

After the chaos, & misunderstanding of Leonard, His Aunt Deb’s new husband, Steve gave them both his blessing, & the wedding went on. Steve tried to focus on being happy, but he couldn’t, cause he is anxious, & worried.

 

When they got home, Steve was mentally, emotionally, & physically exhausted from everything that had happened. But, He has to be strong, especially for his Danno. The Handsome Blond sais this, & encouraged him to speak to him.

 

“Babe, You don’t have to be so tough with me, Let it out”, Steve lets the emotional dam break, He tells him everything, & he begs his lover, “Please, Please don’t leave me, Danno, I don’t want to be alone”, Danny holds him, & cuddles him, “You will never be alone”, he reassures him, & peppers him with kisses, The Hunky Brunette knew that when Danny is around, He is safe in his Danno’s arms forever.

 

The End.


End file.
